picnic
by Guddi abhirika fan
Summary: a full abhirika with duo ,freddy pankaj comedy and my favorite abhirika romance and everyone's emotional side
1. Chapter 1

hello my dear sweet buddies

here i am with my new concept concept old he hai lekin you will enjoy a lot

it consists only abhirika as a couple and other officers nokjhok will be there

characters are abhirika,daya ,pradyuman,salunkhe ,rajat,purvi,freddy and pankaj

 **cid bureau**

freddy and pankaj are talking about something when duo entered

'arey nahi pankaj ye itna acha place nahi hai kuch aur dhundo na'

'ye dekhiye na sir ye bhi acha place hai'

"tu kuch aur dekh pankaj"

'tho ye dekhiye sir '

"haa ye acha hai "

"kya baate ho rahi hai bhai"abhijeet entered

'sir hum picnic jaane ka plan bana rahe hai '

'acha achha tho picnic jane ki tayyari kar rahe hai aap ,hame nahi leke chalogi kya'

"arey nahi abhijeet sir mai tho hum sab ke liye dekh raha hu,jaise acp sir ne kaha hai na maine kuch ache places ki tasveere rakhi hai app dekhlijiye ga ek baar"

'kya ho raha hai 'tarika enters

"wo kya hai na tarika jee freddy kuch places dikha raha hai hamare picnic ke liye "

'han sir jaise dekhiye kashmir,kanya kumari,kolkata,chennai,arga...'

"yaar freddy hame pata hai ki ye saare places india me hai aise tasweer dikhane ki koi zarooorat nahi hai "

tarika controlled her laugh

freddy looked confused'maine aisa kya keh diya tha '

"arey freddy sir aaap places ke name aise bata rahe hai ki jaise aapko koi sawal kiya gaya ho"

daya got a call from her mother so he excused himself,while rajat also got a call from his parents

tarika noticed this

'arey sir meri ek khwaish thi ki mai india ke chao taraf ghumu '

"lekin freddy ye sab kuch time waste hai kashmir se kanyakumari pohanch ne me bohat time lagta hai "

'mere paas ek idea hai abhijeet'

'kaisa idea tarika jee'

'kyun na hum humsab ke ghar chale'

"matlab"asked freddy

'dekhiye freddy sir mai chahti hun ki ham sablog tour sabke ghar jayege ek do tin din rehke dusre ke native place jayenge isi bahane aap ki khwaish bhi puri hojayegi aur sab log apne parents ko bhi dekh lenge'

"kamaal ka idea diya hai tumne tarika isi bahane hum sab log apne parents se milenge aur tho aur meri maa bhi mujhe bohat kar rahi thi " said daya

"tarika itna acha idea ke liye na mai tumhe treat dunga"rajat proposed

'haaaaiinn' 'treat aur tum aur wo bhi tarika je ko ye kya baat hui bhai'said abhijeeet confusingly

'haan haan chalo tarika baaki batein canteen me karenge 'saying this all went to canteen except abhijeet

'arey ye kya yeh log tarika ko leke jaa rahe hai ,arey mujhe kisi ne pucha tal nahi aaakhir mai bhi tho fanmily member hun,huhh lekin aise kaise tarika ko leke gaye maine tarika ki tareef he nahi kii 'he said sadly

here in canteen

'ab dekho tarika tumhara hero aayega aur confuse hogaya hoga ki abhijeet wo hai ki hum log jo tarika ki itni tareeef kiye ja rahe hai'

everyone laughed

'sachme tarika idea tho bohat acha hai tumhara,abhijeet ke saat rehkar na tum bhi smart hogayi ho'

tarika just blushed

'ohooooo'everyone teased her

 **'**

 **''**

 **'**

 **'**

 **'next update kal dedungi lekin bata na ki pehle kiske native place janna chahengi aap**

 **i hope you liked my new concept**


	2. Chapter 2

**considering all your requests and reviews i am writing this**

 **i hope you all like this**

 **and one note ..i am adding this officers places on my own and i dont know which is their native place too**

 **so i hope you dont have any problem with this**

'yaar abhijeet ek baat batao '

"haan bolo "

'pehle kiske ghar chale'

''hmm tere ghar chalte hai banglore"

'kaiko'

'tu apni mummy ko bohat miss kar raha hai na islye'

"miss tho kar raha hu lekin ek kaam karte hai hum sabse pehle farthest place chalte hai aur paas ke places last lete hai isse hamare trip me maza aayega"

'hmm ye baat tho hai ,,pehle kiska ghar'

"tera"

'kyaa..lekin'

"koi lekin vekin nahi ..tere wala dur hai isliye tere ghar chalte hai.."

' nahi yaar pehle rajat ka chalte hai rajasthan ..ajmer '

"hmm theek hai phir rajat ke ghar chalte hai"

"yaar abhijeet mujhe tere se ek shikayat hai"

'kaisi shikayat '

''tum tarika ko tarika jee bolna kab band karogi ..tum aise bolne sa tumhara image damage hojayega aur ab tere ghar jo pehle ja rahe hai bata de tere parents ko tarika ke baareme''

"hmm theek hai ab se mai bewajah tarika je tarika jee nahi kahunga iska matlab ye nahi ki mai chodunga nahi tab tab use karunga ...jab bhi mai tarika jee kehta hun tab uske chehre pe ke muskaan aati hai aur iske liye mai kuch bhi karunga ''

''ohoooo ..badi pyaar ka gyaan dene aaye hai mahashay''

'bada aaya mujhe chedna wala..jab teri gf hogi tab tujhe pata chalega aur kya kaha tha kal tune tarika ko ''ki wo mere saath rehkar smart bangayi''tujhe ek baat saaf saaf kehraha hun wo mere saath rehkar smart nahi bani .kyunki wo pehle se he smart hai forensic expert jo hai'

'ab meri class kyun le rahe ho,,kal daanta kya tarika ne'

"hann usne meri bohat class li yaar is ek sentence ke liye karreb aadha ghanta tak ..aur ye sab kuch aapki krupa se hua/ainda aisa mat kehna "he warned

'agar aisa kehne se tujhe daant padegi tho mai baaar baaar kahunga 'saying this he ran away

"arey yaar..chalagaya"

 **next day**

every one entered into the bus as they hired one bus for few days

abhijeet sat at window seat and reserved a seat for tarika

tarika entered the bus and looked at him simply she started moving behind while abhijeet stopped

'arey kaha ja rahi ho ..maine tumhare liye seat reserve kii hai aur tum ho ki..'

"wo actually abhijeet mujhe na window seat chahiye thi isliye peche ja rahi hun"

' tho aisa bolti na ..aao na tum yahi baith jao mai side me aata hun'

''its ohk abhijeet ,,aap aaram se baithiye mai peeche jaati hun''

"isko window ke bagal me seat chahiye aur mujhe iske bagal me"

'arey tarika jee...(opps kya kar raha yaar tu abhijeet tarika he kehna tarika jee tarika jee kahogi na tho tu loffer lagta hai).. i mean aao na...no problem'

' tho abhijeet pehle aapke ghar jarahe hai kya,,matlab kisine bhi nahi kaha ki picnic ka plan isliye pucha'

'pehle rajat ke ghar ja rahe hai aur wahi se sochenge next kiska'

'okay'

"haan ,ek baat puchun"

' haan pucho na'

"tumhe window seat itna kyun pasand hai"

'abhi batana zaroori hai kya'

"haha iska jawab ek saal baad dogi tho acha nahi hoga na "

'wo actually meri aadat hai ..mai maximum window seat prefer karti hun safety aur privacy ke liye'

"hain..mai kuch samjha nahi"

'wo kya hai agar mai scarf aise odlun face pe tho kisiko dikhungi nahi maximum aur agar koi bakwas karega tho mai ye left kaan me earphone rakhungi aur gaane sunte hue pura raasta dekhti hun i feeel like a dream'

'hmm bohat experience hai shayed tumhe window seat'abhijeet teased her

she smiled and they continued their talks

at back of their seat pankaj and freddy were seated

'sir aap ye laddu khayengi kya'

"arey nahi pankaj agar hum aise khate rahenge tho stomach full hojayega aur washroom jana padega ..hum dono keliye gaadi rokna thoda mushkil hoga "

'theek hai sir aap mat khana'saying this he started to eat more while fredyy mouth started watering by watching it

'agar tu kehta hai th mai ek le he sakta hun'

"nahi sir ..mai aapko hargiz nahi dunga"

'kyun' fredddy asked confused

'wo kya hai na sir agar aapko aise motions hogaye na tho bhabhijee ka khayal ko rakhega'

'oh haa ye baat tho theek hai lekin mai tujhe bhi khane nahi dunga '

'kyun sir'pankaj asked

freddy snached food from him and said

'mai apni wife ka khayal tho rakhunga ..lekin mera khayal kon rakhega ,isliye tu mat kha aur mere khayal rakhna

'arey sir lekin' they continued their food fight

here oldie kept headphones and started listening old songs and sometimes singing also

here purvi rajat and daya seemed to be bored

'kya yaar abhijeet aur tarika ek dusre me kho gaye..ye freddy aur pankaj lad rahe aur tho aur salunkhe aur acp sir tho gf bf ki tarha behave kar rahe hai earphones share karke aur gaane sunke' said daya

"haan sir kya karein ab" asked purvi

'mere paas ek idea hai sir '

'

'

'

'

'

' **let us see what will happen in next chapter and one more thing is think that daya and abhijeet have families**

kamikaze knight:i hope i fulfilled your demand or request or opinion...thinking you will like it ..and thanks for your support

TheDamselInShiningArmour:ek tho aapka naam bohat mushkil hai ..i hope i took your complaint and wrote this and hope you like it

hidenseek:thankyou dear:)

preet:thankyou for you support

urvi abhi fan: thankyou for your support i hope you like this

aditi:surely they will have fun..i hope you liked this update

abhirika jai:thankyou dear..i hope you liked this too

abhiii:thankyou dear for your support

hinsha:considered your review and i hope you liked it

j:thankyou;)

taru: i hope you liked this

i thank all the silent reviewers also


End file.
